


Together At Last

by ArrowWolf18



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowWolf18/pseuds/ArrowWolf18
Summary: Francesca and her wolves attack the mikaelson home, after the attack Klaus and Cami finally embrace their feelings for each other.(Honestly this was a school assignment that I turned into fanfiction, hope you like it.);)





	

I was walking down an alley in the French Quarter of New Orleans when all of a sudden I completely changed direction, I didn’t remember deciding to do it, yet I did. My path was directing me toward a very old yet very beautiful house. Walking in there was nobody in sight, the inside was unbelievable, with very high ceilings, and a wrap around balcony. While distracted by the beauty of the house a voice behind me startled me back into reality.  
“Hello.” I could not turn around to see the man who spoke, it’s like I was frozen in the spot. It wasn’t a scary voice it was smooth and formal, but ancient. The man came into view, he was wearing a plain black suit, he was pale but handsome.  
“My name is Elijah.” he said to me, trying not to frighten me.  
“How did I get here?” I asked the man. I wasn’t afraid as much as intrigued by him.  
“It’s alright luv.” another voice echoed from the back. The voice was just like Elijah's, formal and ancient, but scarier. The man had completely different attire than Elijah did, with a plain grey t-shirt and black leather jacket. He looked like he was actually part of this century, unlike Elijah. “You were compelled here.” he said in an obvious tone.  
“Compelled?” I asked very confused.  
“It means he told you to come here with his mind.” said a very sarcastic voice. The voice came from a blonde women who entered from outside.  
“What?” I said with shock.  
“Klaus why are you always compelling people? Don’t you have anything better to do?” Her confidence led me to believe she knew them, and obviously well.  
“Not at the moment Cami, we are in the middle of a war.” Klaus said to her. I was in complete shock at this moment, having no idea what was happening. Seeing my confusion, Elijah turned to me and said,  
“We are not going to harm you, but we need your help, whether you like it or not….”

 

***********

 

When I woke up I had the feeling I had been asleep for a few days. I could tell I was still in the same house as before, the room had the same old look. I had a very weird feeling, like a terrible hunger, it was overwhelming. A women came in the room.  
“Well finally you’re awake.” she spoke with the same accent as the other two men so I figured they were related. She came over and handed me a glass full of some red liquid.  
“You’re gonna need that, it's been awhile since you have eaten anything, you’ve been out for quite a bit.” she told me. I looked at the glass in my hand, the red liquid was thick and dark.  
“What is this?” I asked her, hoping it wasn't the answer I dreaded. She gave me a look of total seriousness and said, “Its blood."

 

***********

  
Okay so to explain the last few days, apparently, I was turned into a vampire. Yeah, every teenage girl's dream right? But of course their not what you thought they would be. Yes the sun will still kill them, and a wooden stake. But a wooden stake will only kill most vampires, but not an Original vampire, which of course are the three vampires I first met. Elijah, Klaus, and their sister Rebekah are Originals the first vampires ever. And sunlight will only kill them if they don't have a daylight ring, which of course is made by witches. Also you don't turn into a vampire by being bit, you turn if you drink a vampire's blood, then you have to die. Apparently when I was knocked out the first time all this happened to me. It hasn't been so bad though, except vampires are at war with a pack of werewolves who want to take over New Orleans, and these werewolves killed all the vampires before me so they started recruiting new ones. And that is why I am here, but it's okay I made a friend with this 17 year old witch Davina, and her older vampire friend, Josh. And Cami, the human Klaus had compelled when they first met is nice too, and Hayley the werewolf. Ok right now we are at the Originals house and Elijah is explaining vampire stuff to me and a lot more new vampires. He's nicer than his brother Klaus, who just walks around and watches everybody, always with a smirk on his face. I heard a scream, and suddenly we are surrounded by werewolves...

 

**********

 

The werewolves lost. We finally ended up scattering them when Klaus faced the alpha, Francesca Guerra. She definitely put up a fight but she was nothing against Klaus. Oh did I forget to mention, Klaus is half werewolf, yeah he was actually born to be a werewolf but after he turned into a vampire and killed for the first time is when he changed. Klaus grabbed her after killing two of her men and just before he was about to break her neck, she clawed Klaus in the face and he dropped her, she was quick to leave after that.  
"We won." I breathed out in pain. I had deep claw marks on my side and I couldn't move. Cami showed up a few minutes ago and was helping get anyone who was bitten by the werewolves to Klaus. Werewolf bites will kill vampires in 24 hours, unless of course you drink Klaus's blood. Somehow his hybrid blood is the only thing that cures werewolf bites. Cami came over to me to see if I was bitten anywhere but I told her there were only claw marks, seeing nothing was too bad she moved on. Davina was there too, her magic was definitely one thing that helped us win. She was throwing werewolves left and right, and she is probably the reason I was alive, throwing off a werewolf that pinned me to the ground and almost dug his claws into my chest.  
"Hey are you okay?" She asked walking over to me and helping me up.  
"Yeah, I just have some cuts on my leg." I told her.  
"I can help with that." She said as she put her hand over the wound, said something in French I couldn't quite make out, and when she moved her hand away the bleeding stopped, and I could finally stand up.  
"Thanks." I said gratefully.  
"How many dead?" I asked her looking around.  
"Six." She said with sadness in her voice. I couldn't believe it, the room was completely destroyed, werewolves lying dead everywhere. Elijah appeared at the top of the stairs, covered in blood.  
"Alright I want everyone to get ready, Francesca is still out there which means we are all still in danger.” he announced. Davina looked at me and said, “Ready for round two?”

 

 **********

 

An hour later Davina, Josh and me were in a group together to round up the rest of the werewolves.  
"They couldn't have gotten too far." Davina said. Before she even finished they were on us, three werewolves, including Francesca herself. The one took a swing at Davina first, having no luck when Davina slammed him against the alley wall with her magic, holding him there while he struggled. The other one got Josh and had him pinned on the ground, the werewolf quickly snapped his neck. It won't kill him but he will be left unconscious for a while. Davina quickly knocked out the werewolf she had pinned on the wall by continuously slamming him backward. All while I was watching this, Francesca disappeared with the other werewolf.  
"Where did they go?" I asked Davina. Too late. Both the werewolves jumped from above us, we were both pinned to the ground. Davina was unable to do magic as the werewolf had her hands against the ground. There was nothing we could do. I saw Francesca raise her hand, werewolf claws extending from her fingers. I closed my eyes While waiting for the final blow. It didn't come, but more werewolves did. Not Francesca's pack, but Hayley's. Hayley was quick to dispose Francesca off me. With one twist of her neck, Francesca was dead. Jackson, Hayley's alpha, threw the werewolf off Davina and quickly broke his neck too. Hayley looked down at me.  
"Thanks." I was quick to tell her.  
"No problem, I've been waiting to do that." she said. Jackson picked up Josh, who was still unconscious, and I helped Davina up off the ground, and together we started back to deliver the good news to the Originals.

 

**********

 

Klaus sat on the bed in his room with his bloody shirt laying on the floor next to his bed. He heard a knock at his door and looked up to Cami standing in his doorway.  
“What's wrong Klaus?” said Cami seeing the look on his face.  
“Francesca is dead Klaus, along with most of her pack, and the rest are probably not going to come back.” Cami said as she walked over and sat next to Klaus, putting her hand on his leg.  
“Yes I know luv, Hayley told me that she killed her.” Klaus said, looking at Cami’s hand on his leg.  
“I wanted to be the one to look her in her eyes as I tore her heart out of her body and watched the life drain out of her.” he said standing up off the bed and finally looking Cami in the eyes.  
“Klaus all that matters is she can't hurt us anymore.” Cami said, standing up off the bed and taking Klaus’s hands in hers.  
“I just can't imagine what I would do if she hurt you.” Klaus said, putting his hand on Cami’s face.  
“Klaus you know I’m tougher than I look.” Cami said. Klaus smiled and said,  
“Yes that’s why I find you so intriguing.” Klaus took a few steps forward causing Cami to fall back on the bed. Cami was startled at first but then started to smile as Klaus climbed onto the bed on top of her. Cami gasped as she put her hands on Klaus’s bare chest.  
“If you want me to stop just say so.” Klaus said, kissing Cami’s neck while starting to unbutton her shirt.  
“Klaus you should know that I have wanted this for a while.” Cami said.  
“I just want you to know that you don’t have to if you don’t want to…” he was cut off as Cami leaned up and kissed him.  
“Shut up already.” she said, Klaus already had her shirt unbuttoned, she pulled it off and threw it on the floor.  
“As you wish luv.” he said while moving down to unbutton her pants. Klaus quickly removed them and added them to her shirt on the floor. Moving up to the middle of the bed, Cami pulled at the waistband on Klaus’s pants.  
“Take those off.” she said desperately. Klaus complied, removing his pants quickly. He moved up on her and kissed every inch of her skin, she squirmed and groaned under his touch. Klaus moved his hands up and squeezed her breasts through her bra.  
"May I take this off?" Klaus asked.  
“Please do." she replied desperately. Klaus reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He then pulled the straps down slowly kissing her shoulders. Klaus finally pulled down her bra and freed her breasts. He then kissed down her breast and covered her nipple in his mouth, then doing the same to the other one. Camille was desperately squirming under his tongue. It seemed like his hands were trying to touch every part of her body they could, they moved down from her breasts to her stomach then down to her hips.They stopped when they got to the waistband of her panties. Klaus stopped kissing her, and looked down at his hands, instead of asking this time he just looked into her eyes and got his answer there. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down as slowly as he could, he kissed every inch of skin as it was exposed, and finally he got them off and threw them on pile of clothes on the floor. He stopped to look at her fully naked body, taking in the sight as if he was looking at one of his paintings, like she was a piece of art. Cami started becoming impatient, Klaus then took of his underwear, then the were both completely naked. Cami gasped when she saw his dick, it wasn't too big but it was just the right size, Cami thought.  
"Please Klaus I want to taste you." she moved to crouch in front of him though it wasn't huge it was an intimidating sight up close. Klaus watched her as she put her hands on him, just that was almost enough to put him over the edge. She rubbed him up and down with her hands, and Klaus threw his head back with pleasure. She moved up to put her mouth on him, she licked him from base to tip a few times before she covered him with her mouth.  
“That's it I need to feel the inside of you,” Klaus growled. He pushed her to the top of the bed and climbed on top of her.  
“Yes Klaus, give me all of you,” Cami screamed in pleasure as Klaus filled her all the way. He started with a slow thrust, groaning in tandem with each of them. He picked up the pace as Cami screamed,  
“Faster Klaus, faster.” Klaus gave her faster until he was going at vampire speed. Cami screamed her pleasure as she climaxed, then Klaus soon after her. They collapsed on the bed, totally exhausted.  
“I'm surprised you used your vampire speed, I thought you didn't want to hurt your delicate little flower?” Cami was gasping for air and looked over at Klaus.  
“Well you proved that you are not delicate at all, so I figured I would pleasure to your liking,” Klaus grinned at her, then he reached over and put his arm around her so they were spooning.  
“Goodnight Cami, I hope we can do this again.” And with that they both drifted off to sleep, completely satisfied.


End file.
